1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for storing the history of use of marketable programs (software) such as marketable computer programs. By storage of the history of use, proprietors of marketable programs can charge for the exact amount of use of the software. Specifically, the system allows proprietors to obtain information on the exact state of use of software by a specific user and charge appropriately for that use, thus making the use of such software more attractive to users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is difficult for a proprietor of software such as a computer program to protect and to extract the full benefits of his software rights. Once software is passed into the hands of a customer, the proprietor has no way of knowing how the software is used. He therefore cannot stop unauthorized use or copying, and cannot utilize a system of charges based on the amount of actual use. This has not only resulted in relatively high charges for the use of software, but has also discouraged software suppliers from the production of good software and promotes a general decline in the quality of software on the market. Obviously, this situation is detrimental to progress and the wider use of software in the future.
A method has been proposed for preventing unauthorized copying of computer programs, in which the program is coded for the particular computer unit on which use is authorized. This method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 53-17849. The program can be used only when this code corresponds to that of the computer on which use is attempted. This prevents use of unauthorized copies of the program on other computer units. The control and management of such computer codes, however, is not easy or practical in the case where the computer program is mass-marketed.